


Come and get your money, I'll be waiting.

by Vicsediits



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsediits/pseuds/Vicsediits
Summary: Clarke, Madi and Raven live together in they're old house. They're happy like that and everything is going perfectly fine until it isn't...Clarke steals rich peoples money for a living, she's a Pickpocket and she's not ashamed of what she does.These wealthy arrogant bastards have enough money in their bank account to last a life time, 200 dollars won't hurt them.But one day, when Clarke comes back from "work", she expects to have the money ready to feed her family in her back pocket but when she checks, the money isn't there.Clarkes no amateur and knows what this is, there's no way it fell, she's been doing this since she was 10, she knows what she's doing, the only explanation is- someone stole it from her.And there is no way she's gonna let that person get away with it.And who knows, maybe this situation as to do with the new neighbour that just moved in...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke knows how hard it is to get food on the table, how she had to take care of herself when her parents died when she was only 10. How no one came to check on the little girl next door. How no one helped her when she was starving right next to them, not that she can blame them.

Clarke knows all of that. And her best friend Raven knows it too. She met Raven 5 months after her parents death, two little orphans trying to take care of themselves when no one could. Two young girls trying to survive in this vicious world full of hate and sadness.

They became fast friends, bonding over their lost and promised to care for each other until the end.Six months later, they lived together or at least what lived together meant for 10 year olds

Then they met Madi, a little girl undled in blankets on the side of the street. At the sight of the child, Clarke and Raven took her into their home.

Clarke and Madi were inseparable, always attached to each others hips, they played games together, went on walks, they did everything together. Not that Raven and Madi weren't close because they were, just not as close as Clarke and Madi. Clarke always felt a connection with Madi, she was reminded of her younger self whenever she glanced at her.  
Her fire.Her stubborness.Her wit. Everything about her screamed Clarke.

Clarke loved her family and after the lost of her parents she throught she couldn't love anymore or at least she wouldn't let herself. Why love when that person could die anytime, why would anyone cause themselves that pain ? She still think that it's true but when she looks at Madi and Raven, at her family, she can't help but doubt herself. What would happen if she lost both of them ? She doesn't even wanna think about it.

She stares out into the void until her alarm rings. Another day in this life and she can't stop the cycle. She's not gonna complain, she has it better then most people, her and her half broken "house" (if you can even call it that anymore.)

She gets dressed, gives a quick goodbye to Raven and walks out the door. She may have it better then most people and she may still have food on the table but that doesn't stop her from doing what she does best, which is, steal rich peoples money.

She takes a deep and cleansing breath, closes the door behind her and heads into the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading Chapter 1 !  
> I Hope you enjoyed it even tho it's really small i swear they will be longer next Time.  
> Keep in mind that english is not my first language so im sorry if there is any mistakes ! Feel free to request any ideas and give feedbacks.
> 
> Till next Time ✨  
> Victoriam


	2. Chapter 2

Stealing,that's all i ever knew and it's all I'll ever know. Here, there's no rules,no law, just survival. So here we all are, just humans trying to survive.

You're probably thinking that stealing peoples money is awful and wrong, but if you lived here long enough, you'd understand that's it's the only way things work here, the only way we get what we want.

So here i am, walking in the richest streets,in my finest clothes to appear somewhat normal in this huge crowd.  
Walking,trying to find a vulnerable creature, a foolish person to steal from.  
And i know other people are too, that's why i need to get them quick and fast.  
I won't leave until i have what i want.

It doesn't take too long before i find my victim.

He's short, looks very rich and doesn't look too intimidating, i honestly think i could take him if things went wrong.  
Maybe i'm getting a little too ahead of myself but that doesn't matter,what matters is the money, and i don't need to look too long before my eyes settles on it, a wallet.

It's in his back pocket, so obvious i sometimes wonder if they do it on purpose, it's almost laughable.  
I check my lips to see if my lipstick is still on and when i draw my finger back and see the red velvet color on my finger, i'm relieved. 

Why you might ask yourself ? Well you see, since i was a child i use to love putting anything and everything on my lips it went from strawberry and raspberry juice on my lips to lipsticks from my mom,literally anything.

And when my parents died i held on to some of their belongings my dad's watch,his favorite paint brush and my mothers red lipstick.  
The day i wore that lipstick for the first time since her death was my first day as a Pickpocket and since that day, whenever i steal peoples money, i kiss the dollars, leaving a red mark on it. At least i know it's mine right ? 

Now that i know where the money is, all i need to do is to take it from him.I could go with an easy "oops im very sorry for bumping into you, i didn't see you" way but what's the fun in that right ? 

You're probably thinking that i should take this more seriously and yes i should but come on, i never get to have a little bit of fun, just let me enjoy this one thing ok ? 

I try to think of something fun to do or at least something i haven't done in a while to spice things up a little bit.  
And then it clicks, flirting.

Ok, maybe it's a little old school but i haven't seduced anyone to get their money in such a long time ! Could be fun to see if i'm still as good.

I walk over to him, pushing my cleavage a little lower. Let the show Begin !

I start my plan by faking a fall, which he quickly caught, catching me before i fell. I give him a thankful smile and see his eyes twinkle. It's too easy sometimes.

I thank him and ask if i can sit somewhere, faking dizzyness.  
He takes a few seconds to respond and i wonder if i fucked it up until i see him staring at my breast. When he finally looks up, i see him blush a deep scarlet that makes me laugh, which apparently only seems to fuel his embarassment.

"Of course you can sit, here let's sit at this café,the man says, still blushing."

"Thank you, huh- i stop myself not knowing what to call him."

"Finn, he says, my names Finn and what's yours ?"

"My name's Clarke, i say with a small smile."

And the conversation goes on from there, we start to talk about anything and everything really. And maybe that in another world, things could have been different and that something could have happened between us but no, not in this one.Never in this one.

Suddently i remember where i am and what i'm here to do, the image of Madi and Raven at home waiting for me to come back.  
I stand up and he does too, i tell him i have to go and knowing i will never see him again i hug him, i hug for the first time and the last time. Just one hug and i'm already gone.

I can still feel his eyes on my back, staring at my retreating form but most importantly i feel his wallet in my sweaty palm, i don't forget to take the money and kissing it a little longer then i usually do, leaving the red color settle into the paper before i put it back into the wallet and in my back pocket. I don't even have the strenght anymore to go ahead and steal other peoples money, i'm too tired.

At the end of the day it's all that matters, the money.

I find myself wondering if he's still there,watching me, or if he's heading home with no throughts of me whatsoever. I ask myself what he will think when he finds his back pocket empty.

But it doesn't matter, it never does.

I never looked back to see if he was still there anyways and i never will, even in a thousands lifetimes.

I finally head home, my heart heavy and my eyes teary.

When I open the door, i'm greeted by Madi and Raven, preparing lunch. Madi comes over to me and hugs me.

Behind her tiny body I see Raven looking at me, her brows furrowed in a concerned frown.I shake my head slightly, telling her that i'm fine.

Raven nods but I can tell that she's not convinced.

When Madi finally let's go of me, I heads out into my room. I opens the drawer where I keep all of her money and then fishes out the wallet.

Expecting to feel the leather texture to touch her hand, she's greeted by air, by nothing.

I furrow my brows, where the hell did I put the money ? I checks her front pockets but nothing there either.

I start to panick,there was at least 1000 dollars in there !  
I check again and again but comes to the same conclusion everytime, the money is obviously not there.

I'm no amateur she's been doing this since I was 10 and that never happened to me, the only explanation is- that someone stole it from me.And i'm not gonna let that bastard get away with it.

But no matter what i'm going to do, I needs some money right now, they're already ruining low on it and Raven's job isn't gonna pay for all of that.

I'm scared that I won't be able to gain that much money again in one day but I'll do my best, I have to, for my family.  
Without thinking about it, I leave my room and heads back into the streets, this time I don't even say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading Chapter 2 ! 
> 
> I promised a longer Chapter so here it is, i will make them longer each Time cause i have so many ideas right now ! 
> 
> Again feedbacks/ideas are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Till next Time ✨  
> Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading Chapter 1 !  
> I Hope you enjoyed it even tho it's really small i swear they will be longer next Time.  
> Keep in mind that english is not my first language so im sorry if there is any mistakes ! Feel free to request any ideas and give feedbacks.
> 
> Till next Time ✨  
> Victoria


End file.
